07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Hawks
The Black Hawks are the main antagonists of the 07-ghost manga and anime series, serving as the Barsburg Imperial Army's 'trump card'. The Black Hawks is a group mostly comprised of powerful Warsfeil users, and led by Ayanami, who was the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff. Their job is to protect the Barsburg Empire from any threat, even at the cost of their own lives. It is shown that they obey Chairman Miroku's secret order (on the surface), but it's unknown whether it is due to the fact that Ayanami is grateful to Miroku or the group is officially under Miroku's supervision. The Black Hawks have been shown to be feared by many of the soldiers, as Warsfeil are thought of as monsters because of their abilities, and some of them kill even Barsburg soldiers when they think they block their way during a war (e.g. Hyuuga) or when they think they are at fault (e.g. Ayanami has killed a Barsburg soldier who disobeys him). When The Black Hawks are first introduced in the anime, the group consists of 5 males: Ayanami, Hyuuga, Katsuragi, Haruse, Konatsu and Kuroyuri (whose gender is unknown). However, in the ongoing manga, more people have joined the Black Hawks. At present, it has ten members who are active and the new members are Shuri Oak, Yukinami, Suzunami and Teito Klein. Ayanami's deceased Begleiter, Yukikaze, was also a member. History Origin While there is no official date given for when the group was formed it is widely presumed to be several years before the war with Raggs, when Ayanami and Hyuuga were both shown to already be Warsfeils at the time. The manga reveals that an Emperor (sometimes translated as King) of the Barsburg Empire (unknown if it's Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg) ordered the execution of all Warsfeils in the kingdom so there is no possibility that they could use their abilities against him. However he decided to keep a small group alive, consisting of the most powerful warsfeil users, under the instruction that they serve him whenever their help is needed in return for their lives. During the War with Raggs It is shown that the King of Barsburg ordered the Black Hawks to go after and kill the King of Raggs and the other royal family members to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail possessed by them. Post Raggs War Since then, the membership of the Black Hawks has apparently changed, with the group gaining and losing associates. Ayanami, Hyuuga, Katsuragi and Yukikaze are thought to be the earliest members of the group, and the first three fought in the Raggs War. The group's youngest member, Kuroyuri, seems to have joined the Black Hawks after the Raggs War. Haruse is thought to have joined a year or so after Kuroyuri, as the youngster was shown to have not aged much when the pair met. Konatsu joined after Haruse, and it seems that he has not been a member for very long when the series starts. Uniform and Members The standard Black Hawk uniform consists of a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. They wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves. They wear plain white shirts under their overcoats and have a small half mantle hanging off the left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on the right. Ability and Weaponry Admission Keeping with the Black Hawks's status as the "trump card" of the Imperial Army, they are selected on their skill and fighting ability, with only the strongest being allowed to join. It is shown that normally people apply to join the Black Hawks via application, but exceptional members have been scouted. Criteria A quality that is thought of as a necessity is being a Warsfiel, being able to manipulate a form of dark magic, though this has been side-stepped by Konatsu, who is a normal human, and Yuki, Suzu and Teito, who are only able to wield Zaiphon. Those who do not possess any of these skills, such as Konatsu, must be able to more than make up for this disadvantage. Weaponry Only a select few of the Black Hawks are armed with swords, the swords vary in style but all have the same purpose of channelling Zaiphon at an opponent. Picture 2.jpg BlackHawks.png BlackHawks2.png Picture_3.jpg Anime Synopsis They were first shown entering the examination room to view the candidates taking part in the exam. After Teito's escape they were seen in a meeting with the other high ranking officers, where one of the generals accuses the Black Hawks of not taking the situation seriously. Miroku secretly sends them on a mission to the church to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail, which Teito possesses. When two of the Black Hawks are deployed on this mission, some of the high ranking officers who dislike Ayanami consider sending the Black Hawks to deal with the war with a neighbouring country, Antwort. In the anime, after the Black Hawks have retrieved the Eye of Mikhail, they are again sent on a mission by Miroku, this time to capture Teito, the host of the Eye. The Black Hawks fight with the bishops until Teito warps everyone into Pandora's box. Upon seeing this, Ayanami instructs the Black Hawks to retreat. In the manga, Shuri joined after Konatsu, although the other Black Hawks seemed displeased by this. In the Antwort conflict, Hyuuga captured two combat slaves, Yuki and Suzu, who could have gone wherever they wanted when Ayanami freed them, but decided to join the Black Hawks because they think Ayanami is strong and Suzu likes strong people. In chapter 71, Teito Klein is captured, brainwashed, and put in the Black Hawks, acting as Ayanami's Begleiter. Trivia *The Black Hawks are the second organisation with the colour Black in their name, the other being their counterparts: the Black Beast Squadron. Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Organisations